


i like you, i don't give a fuck 'bout your girlfriend

by inariwife



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bisexuality, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Cheating, Just the Tip, M/M, Riding, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inariwife/pseuds/inariwife
Summary: Chan really likes Jisung, even though they both have girlfriends.So what. Having a little crush is not cheating, right? Until it is.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Comments: 18
Kudos: 140





	i like you, i don't give a fuck 'bout your girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> title from: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EIRTnuwUPBw

‘Baby, I’m home!’ Chan calls, while he tries to hang up his jacket and use one shoe to take off the other shoe at the same time.

Miyeon’s telltale footsteps sound from further in the apartment, and she laughs when she finds Chan with his jacket half off, hopping up and down on one foot.

‘Channie!’ she says happily, rushing forward to help him out of the jacket.

‘Thanks, babe.’ Chan gives her a peck on the lips. She’s wearing the pink checkered apron Chan got her for her birthday over her work clothes. ‘You look adorable.’

Miyeon runs a hand through her long, shiny black hair, giving him a sheepish smile. ‘Oh, you.’

She turns tail to walk into the lounge, and Chan follows, not forgetting to appreciate her ass in her grey pencil skirt.

‘So,’ Miyeon says, flashing him a too-sweet smile. ‘Have you thought about Soyoung’s invite to go drinking with her and Jisung this weekend?’

Chan sighs. ‘That again, huh?’

‘Come on, baby, it’ll be fun.’ Miyeon fixes him with her best beseeching eyes.

‘I’d rather stay home, just me and you,’ Chan says with a pout. 

Miyeon rolls her eyes fondly. ‘Sweet-talking is not gonna get you out of this. Soyoung really wants us to meet him - apparently he just recently got back to Seoul from Malaysia, he doesn’t know anyone here.’

Chan can already feel himself relenting, but he keeps up the playful facade of a protest - just for appearances, really. ‘What if this guy’s a dick?’ he asks with a grin.

‘Oh, don’t worry about that,’ Miyeon reassures him. ‘Soyoung has _great_ taste in guys.’

Chan pauses, his smile turning teasing. ‘Hang on. Should I be worried?’

Miyeon scoffs. ‘Please. Soyoung will be the one mad that I got to _you_ first.’

Chan laughs appreciatively, leaning forward to plant a kiss on her forehead. ‘Okay, babe. I’ll go.’

They both knew Chan was going to say yes, really, but Miyeon still pinches his cheeks, saying, ‘Thank you, Channie! I started dinner - wanna finish it up together?’

‘Sure,’ Chan says, leading the way into the kitchen, jumping when Miyeon lands a none-too-gentle pat on his ass, her giggles following along with her.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


‘How do I look?’ Miyeon asks when she comes out of the ensuite bathroom, spreading her arms to show Chan her whole outfit. She’s wearing a black, lacy dress with a high neckline, the diamond earrings Chan got her twinkle in both her ears, and she’s pulled her long straight hair into a ponytail. Her eyes are lined in black and she’s wearing Chan’s favourite red lipstick.

Chan isn’t exaggerating at all when he tells her, ‘You look stunning, babe.’

Miyeon’s smile is a little embarrassed, but pleased. ‘Thanks,’ she tells him with a kiss on his cheek.

‘How about me?’ Chan asks, smiling wolfishly. He’s nowhere near as done up as Miyeon is, but he’s put on a nice silk shirt and jeans and his gold watch, dabbed on some cologne and worked some product into his hair for the perfect tousled waves.

‘You look hot,’ Miyeon says cheekily. ‘I’m going to have to keep Soyoung away from you all night.’

Chan laughs. ‘Love you,’ he says, pecking her on the lips.

‘Love you too.’

They’re meeting at a nice bar within walking distance of Chan and Miyeon’s apartment, so they head out into the mild early-evening air hand-in-hand. As soon as they enter the dimly-lit bar, decorated in wine-red and black, Miyeon is pointing towards the corner and saying, ‘There they are!’

The first thing Chan notices as they head over is that they are both blonde - Soyoung has dyed her bobbed, wavy hair platinum, and her companion has dyed golden-blonde hair, fluffy and long enough to fall into his eyes. They both stand up when they notice Chan and Miyeon approaching.

‘Soyoung!’ Miyeon cries.

‘Babe, you look gorgeous!’ Soyoung borderline screams, and the two embrace, leaving Chan and Soyoung’s boyfriend - Jisung - to take each other in. Chan nods in greeting, and Jisung does the same.

Chan notices that Jisung is slim, close in height to himself, and round-cheeked with sunkissed skin. Well, Miyeon did mention that he had been in Malaysia until recently. He also notices that Jisung slowly drags his eyes from the top of Chan’s head, right down to his feet, and then back up. Chan, oddly feeling like he’s being stripped naked by Jisung’s gaze, barely manages to keep himself from mirroring the action.

‘This is Jisung,’ Soyoung says with a smile, as she and Miyeon part.

‘Hi Jisung, I’m Miyeon, and this is Chan,’ Miyeon says.

‘Nice to meet you,’ says Chan politely, slightly thrown off-kilter after Jisung’s once-over.

Jisung smiles, and he looks completely different suddenly - unabashedly bright and happy. ‘Likewise.’

‘Oh my gosh,’ Miyeon gushes. ‘You two are _such_ a cute couple!’

‘Shut up,’ Soyoung laughs, and Jisung slings an arm around her shoulder.

Chan has to admit to himself, as they all sit down and start chatting about ordering drinks, that Jisung and Soyoung absolutely are a very cute couple. Soyoung is wearing a plaid skirt and a navy button-up with a scalloped collar, and Jisung is wearing a navy sweatshirt with a white collared shirt, and black skinny jeans. Matching outfits - a little cutesy for Chan’s taste, but they pull it off.

When Jisung glances at him across the table, Chan sees that his big eyes are outlined in dark brown, emphasising their colour and his long straight eyelashes. Jisung gives him a small smile, and Chan wonders what lip balm he uses, because his lips look almost as pink and shiny as Soyoung’s.

But then Jisung turns away, flipping through the drinks menu, and says, ‘Okay, who wants shots?’

The girls erupt in a chorus of cheers, and Chan smiles, bracing himself for an interesting night.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


‘Woah, that’s so cool!’

‘It’s nothing, really,’ Chan says modestly. ‘Just a few things I’ve uploaded to soundcloud.’

‘No, really, that’s amazing,’ Jisung says with a radiant smile. At some point in the night, Jisung and Soyoung have swapped seats, leaving Jisung right next to Chan. Jisung’s cheeks and neck are flushed red from alcohol, and he’s nursing yet another peach _somaek_ , his pink tongue coming out to chase the black straw. ‘I always wished I could make music, as a career, you know? I used to do some, you know, some stuff, wrote verses and made some shitty demos, but I never had the courage to show anyone.’

‘Uh huh,’ Chan says vaguely, finding he’s losing his train of thought for some reason. Is it just him, or can he feel Jisung’s body heat from where he’s sitting next to him, leaning in and eyeing his face?

‘Yeah, I mostly did it back in school,’ Jisung says with a laugh. ‘It was all, you know, angry teenager stuff.’

‘I get that,’ Chan says with a grin, remembering the type of music he himself used to blast alone in his room back then. Jisung pokes out his tongue, takes another sip of _somaek_ and then licks a drop off his lips. Chan shifts. Was it always this hot in here?

‘We’re going to the bathroom,’ Miyeon tells them suddenly, helping a giggling, unsteady Soyoung up from her chair.

‘Okay, baby,’ Chan says, glancing at her before his gaze is drawn to Jisung in the soft, red lighting again, like he’s a magnet. His eyes flit down to the thin chain around Jisung’s neck, resting lightly on his collarbones.

Jisung leans on his hand, flicking his messy blonde hair out of his dark eyes. ‘We should exchange numbers,’ he says. ‘I’d love to listen to some of your stuff sometime.’

‘Sure,’ Chan says, swallowing around his dry throat. He takes a sip of his own soju, and pulls his phone out of his back pocket to add Jisung’s kakaotalk number, sending him a link to his soundcloud. Jisung edges his chair closer to Chan, and Chan jumps when he feels Jisung’s foot, suddenly nudging up against his ankle.

‘I’ll text you,’ Jisung says quietly, no longer catching Chan’s eye but gazing down into his drink. He bites his lip, slowly tracing his finger around the edge of his glass.

Chan freezes, simply unsure of how to react. His chest twists with inexplicable guilt, and yet heat burns low in his stomach when Jisung moves his foot again, rubbing insistently, going higher up his calf.

But then Miyeon and Soyoung are back, and Jisung turns away in an instant, the contact between them under the table disappearing.

‘You’re so drunk,’ Jisung teases Soyoung, who laughs and denies it shrilly, reaching out to loop her arms around Jisung’s neck.

Chan sighs, and knocks back the rest of his soju.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


‘See, that was fun, wasn’t it babe?’ Miyeon asks Chan that night, as they lie in bed together.

Chan runs a hand over Miyeon’s hair and then down her neck and shoulder. She’s still softened and pliant from alcohol, her scent a heady mixture of fruity soju and her fresh, clean perfume.

‘It was,’ Chan concedes, leaning in to peck her on the collarbone.

‘And Jisung was very nice.’

Chan presses his lips together nervously.

‘Yes. He was.’

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Jisung**   
_hey_   
_i listened to all your songs_   
_theyre amazing_   
**10:17**

**Chan**   
_haha thank you!_   
_i’m happy you liked them_   
**10:17**

**Jisung**   
_you’re so cool_   
**10:18**

**Chan**   
_don’t make me blush_   
**10:18**

**Jisung**  
 _come on_  
 _handsome, talented, AND modest?_  
 _leave some for the rest of us_ **🤪**  
 **10:19**

Chan pauses. This is flirting, isn’t it? Or is it? He stares at his phone screen dumbly, face growing hot as he rereads Jisung’s words. He thinks of Miyeon and feels like garbage for a moment, but… a tiny bit of harmless flirting isn’t exactly cheating, is it? Jisung has a girlfriend too, he obviously doesn’t mean anything _serious_ by it. And Chan is weak to compliments.

He erases the simple _haha thank you_ he typed out first.

**Chan**   
_just fyi, i have a great body too_   
_;)_   
**10:21**

**Jisung**  
😩  
 **10:21**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chan discovers that Jisung texts a lot. Most days, he gets a message from him - usually just random nonsense, but Jisung has a cute, funny way of texting that makes Chan smile. He becomes accustomed to Jisung’s daily messages, looking forward to whatever weird little thing Jisung will send him today.

Miyeon sees him texting Jisung one day, and is delighted, telling Chan that Soyoung is really glad that Jisung has been able to make a friend in Seoul. Apparently he’s very shy around strangers. Chan… isn’t so sure about that.

**Jisung**   
_send a selca_   
**22:54**

**Chan**   
_literally where are your manners?_   
_also i look terrible rn_   
**22:55**

**Jisung**   
_please hyung_   
_you’re handsome_   
**22:56**

**Chan**   
_what’s in it for me?_   
**22:56**

**Jisung**  
 _i’ll send one too_ **🤪**  
 **22:56**

**Chan**   
_what makes you think i want to see your face?_   
**22:57**

**Jisung**   
_don’t lie, you think im cute_   
**22:57**

**Chan**   
_hmmmmm_   
**22:57**

**Jisung**   
_admit it_   
_you think im cute right?_   
_?????_   
**22:58**

**Chan**   
_fine_   
_you’re cute_   
**22:58**

**Jisung**   
_yesss_   
_ha_   
_send it then_   
**22:59**

Chan literally feels like a teenager again, smiling and posing for a selca, making sure his dimples are showing.

**Chan**   
_[image]_   
_there_   
_happy?_   
**23:03**

**Jisung**   
_you;re hot hyung_   
_[image]_   
**23:04**

Chan stares at the picture Jisung has sent. He knows a thirst trap when he sees one. Jisung is in bed, lit only by his bedside lamp, and dressed in an oversized black t-shirt which has been haphazardly pulled to the side to show way too much collarbone - Chan can count the moles on his skin. His lips are parted, his brown eyes are staring directly into the camera, and his blonde hair looks mussed - he’d definitely been running his hands through it just before taking the photo.

At the very right of the image, almost out of frame, Chan recognises Soyoung’s wavy platinum hair, where she must be lying in bed next to him. For some reason, Chan’s heart thuds faster at the idea that Jisung took this photo for him while right next to his girlfriend. But he forces himself to calm down. It’s just a photo.

And so what if he saves it? That’s not cheating.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Several days later, Chan gets a very late-night text from Jisung.

**Jisung**  
 _wyd_ **🤪**  
 **00:48**

Chan _had_ been just about to fall asleep. Beside him, Miyeon is fast asleep, breathing deeply, facing away from him, her long hair spread all over the pillow.

**Chan**   
_i’m in bed_   
**00:50**

**Jisung**   
_hyung_   
**00:51**

**Chan**   
_what is it, Jisung?_   
**00:51**

**Jisung**   
_im horny_   
**00:52**

Chan hurriedly switches his phone screen off with a sharp exhale, and looks over at Miyeon. But, of course, she’s still peacefully asleep, burrowed into the duvet, her shoulders steadily rising and falling with her even breaths.

Chan gingerly extracts himself from the bed, making sure not to wake Miyeon. He shuffles into the ensuite bathroom, flicking the light on, and closes and locks the door. He sits down on the toilet seat and switches his phone back on.

**Jisung**   
_hyung_   
_??_   
_respond plz_   
**00:54**

**Chan**   
_what am i supposed to say_   
**00:56**

**Jisung**   
_something hot lol_   
_hyung_   
_can i send a picture?_   
**00:57**

Chan squeezes his eyes shut, trying to tell himself he’s not aroused at the thought. Regardless, he can’t let this go on. This is wrong.

**Chan**   
_Jisung_   
_I should have stopped this a long time ago_   
_I have a girlfriend_   
_and so do you in case you forgot_   
**00:59**

**Jisung**   
_so_   
_this isnt cheating Chan_   
_whats the big deal_   
_we’re not even touching each other_   
_please hyung wanna come_   
_i need it_   
**1:01**

**Chan**   
_Jisung, don’t_   
**1:03**

**Jisung**  
 _hyung_  
 _im so fucking horny thinking about you_  
 _im so wet from thinking about you_ **🤪**  
 _dont you want to see?_  
 **1:04**

Chan sucks in a laboured breath as a wave of heat flashes through him like lightning, and presses the heel of his hand into his groin, trying to alleviate some of the pressure. Maybe that will help him to think clearly.

**Jisung**   
_[image]_   
**1:06**

Or not.

Chan opens the image, because of course he does. He wraps his hand around his cock over his pyjama bottoms and curses under his breath.

It’s a picture of Jisung in the dark, kneeling on a sofa. The hem of his white t-shirt is in his mouth, exposing his tanned torso: belly button, tiny waist, abs and small nipples. His black boxers are around his thighs. His hard cock is pressed up against his stomach. With one hand, he’s dipped two fingers into the precome at the head and pulled it away, leaving a string of liquid behind that Chan wants to taste.

**Jisung**   
_cant stop thinking about your cock_   
_bet its big hyung_   
**1:07**

**Chan**   
_fuck, Jisung_   
**1:08**

Chan is only thinking with his dick now. He pulls it out of his pyjama pants, stroking along the length of it once and groaning as his aching arousal finally gets some real relief.

**Jisung**   
_it feels so good hyung_   
_fingering myself thinking of you Channie_   
**1:09**

**Chan**   
_good boy_   
**1:09**

Chan can’t believe how much Jisung’s messages are turning him on. He wants so fucking much to be right there beside him, watching him thrust his own fingers into himself and see the arousal and desperation in his eyes. He jacks himself off harder, pressing his thumb into the head of his cock and spreading the precome over it, wishing he could stick it into something warm and wet and tight.

**Jisung**   
_are you jerking off?_   
**1:11**

**Chan**   
_yeah_   
**1:12**

**Jisung**   
_send a pic_   
_please hyung please please let me see it_   
**1:12**

There’s no point in denying him now. Chan lifts up his phone, taking the photo from a downwards angle, grasping his cock at the base. He makes sure to get the bottom of his abs in the photo too, and then sends it.

**Jisung**   
_fuck hyung_   
_your cock is amazing_   
**1:15**

Chan moans out loud, the praise going to his head. He wants to hear Jisung’s voice again, feel him press his foot into Chan’s leg under the table, smell his scent.

**Jisung**   
_[image]_   
**1:19**

Chan opens the new image, fingers shaking with excitement. It’s Jisung’s face this time; he looks fucked out, cheeks flushed, shining with sweat in the dim lighting. He’s holding up his hand to his face, fingers covered in come, which he’s smearing across his own lips.

Chan doubles over with pleasure and comes all over his own hand, breathing heavily.

**Jisung**   
_hyung_   
_did you come_   
**1:22**

**Chan**   
_yeah_   
_you were so hot baby_   
**1:22**

**Jisung**   
**🥰🥰**   
_goodnight hyung_   
**1:23**

**Chan**   
_gnight Jisung_   
**1:23**

The guilt hits Chan once he’s done cleaning up. Jisung had told him it wasn’t cheating, and it’s true that they hadn’t touched each other, but Chan knows it was still wrong. He would have to make it up to Miyeon - and he couldn’t let it happen again, no matter how good it felt.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Miyeon is delighted when Chan comes home with a bouquet of red roses the next day, and chocolates and champagne the day after.

‘You don’t have to do all this, babe,’ she says, curling her hands into his hair and kissing him tenderly on the lips.

‘I want to do it,’ Chan tells her. ‘Because I love you.’

She closes her eyes and kisses him again, and Chan closes his own eyes and imagines a different pair of lips.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Despite Chan’s convictions the first time it happened, he finds he doesn’t have the strength to deny Jisung whenever he gets one of his telltale late night texts. And it happens again and again. Chan hates himself for his own weakness, but he also can’t bring himself to stop; he’s getting completely addicted to the rush, the pleasure. How exciting it feels, the way Jisung purposefully presses all his buttons to goad him into making the same mistake over and over.

He always deletes the whole chat once the deed is done, but he saves all the pictures Jisung sends him.

When Miyeon tells him she’s going to her parents’ for the weekend, Chan should feel bad that the first thing he thinks of is Jisung. But the excitement outweighs any guilt he feels.

**Chan**   
_Miyeon is going to be away for the weekend._   
_you could come over and watch a movie if you want?_   
**12:32**

**Jisung**   
_sounds great hyung!_   
**12:35**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


‘Chan-hyung!’

‘Hi, Jisung,’ Chan says, with a slightly sheepish grin. Jisung in real life, instead of just in photos, looks even prettier than he remembered. ‘I-I have snacks.’

‘Great,’ Jisung says with a laugh, following Chan into his room. He dumps his overnight bag just inside the doorway, and Chan’s stomach twists at the thought of sleeping next to Jisung all night.

Jisung climbs onto Chan’s bed and makes himself at home while Chan sets up the movie, teasing Chan about his graduation picture on the nightstand.

‘You look about 5 kilos heavier,’ Jisung laughs. ‘It’s cute.’

‘That was a stressful time in my life, alright?’ Chan huffs, settling next to Jisung on the bed. ‘Uh, should I start the movie? Or do you want a drink or anything?’

‘I’m fine,’ Jisung says, smiling his signature bright smile.

Chan starts the movie, way too conscious of Jisung lounging against the headboard on the bed next to him.

Should he make a move?

Even though Chan has literal photos of Jisung smearing his own come across his lips, he can’t stop the tiny little nagging voice in the back of his head saying that maybe he’s misinterpreting everything and Jisung really did come over just for a purely platonic hangout, as bros.

Jisung, on the other hand, wastes no time at all; they’re barely five minutes into the movie before he’s sidling up right next to Chan on the bed, pressing the entire length of their thighs together and resting his small hand on top of Chan’s leg, _very_ close to his crotch. Chan’s entire being zeroes in on their points of contact, where he feels an itchy heat spreading over his skin like ink in water.

‘Jisung,’ Chan murmurs.

‘Shh,’ Jisung says, and Chan feels more than sees him turn his head to stare at the side of Chan’s face. ‘This isn’t cheating, Chan. I’m only touching you over your clothes.’

Chan’s heart starts thudding in a frenzy at Jisung’s words.

He keeps his eyes on the TV screen, but he has absolutely no hope of paying any attention to the movie now. Jisung slowly gets more daring, moving his hand so that his pinky brushes up against where Chan has already started to chub up in his sweatpants.

Chan hisses, his abs clenching with sensitivity. Jisung keeps teasing him, pressing his hand just a little harder against his bulge each time he rubs it up and down.

Chan reaches up to stroke the back of Jisung’s neck, turning to look into his round, dark eyes. ‘Then touch me properly, baby.’

Jisung’s Adam’s apple bobs, and he moves suddenly, throwing a leg over both of Chan’s and straddling his lap.

He reaches down to grasp Chan’s cock through the fabric of his sweats, and the movie who’s name Chan can’t even remember right now fades to white noise in the background. He sighs deeply, watching Jisung who is watching Chan’s cock as it twitches under his hands.

Then, Jisung abruptly moves his hands away from where Chan needs them, to the hem of his shirt. ‘Take this off,’ he says.

Chan stills for a moment, but relents under Jisung’s puppy-eyed gaze, sits up and lifts his arms so that Jisung can peel the offending fabric away, revealing Chan’s naked chest and arms.

‘So hot, hyung,’ Jisung tells him, running his hands over all the bare skin he can reach and leaving trails of heat behind; from Chan’s forearms to his biceps, his shoulders, pecs, nipples, and then down to his abs where Jisung first traces them with his fingers, and then splays them over the flat of Chan’s stomach.

Not to be outdone, Chan reaches up to stick his hands into Jisung’s t-shirt and thumb at both of his nipples at once, immensely gratified by the shuddery gasp he’s rewarded with. He pulls the shirt up, gently encouraging Jisung to raise his own arms so he can pull it off, and then he moves back to Jisung’s nipples, flicking them lightly.

‘Feels good,’ Jisung breathes out, returning his shaky hands to Chan’s cock. He dips his fingers into Chan’s waistband. ‘Can I t-take it out?’

It’s adorable, seeing Jisung being slightly shy for once.

Chan pretends to hesitate. The way Jisung stares down at the prominent bulge in his sweats with undisguised eagerness is doing wonders for his ego. ‘I don’t know, baby… I have a girlfriend.’

‘We won’t put it in,’ Jisung says immediately. ‘I just wanna see it, please hyung. I’ve been thinking about it every day, please let me. Please, _hyung_.’

Chan smiles, reaching up to cup Jisung’s soft cheek gently. ‘Go ahead, Jisungie.’

Jisung pulls Chan’s sweats down enough to reveal his cock, completely hard and pulsing with heat. He wraps his fingers around it and jerks Chan slowly, not taking his eyes off it for a second. Chan reaches for Jisung’s own hard cock, but Jisung shifts his hips away. ‘I’ll come,’ he says, finally looking up at Chan again with tearful eyes.

‘I didn’t know you were so sensitive,’ Chan laughs, but he’s cut off when Jisung, shuffles backwards and leans down to lick the head of his cock. ‘Ah!’

‘Hyung,’ Jisung says plaintively before he licks at Chan’s cock again, covering the head with his lips and swirling his tongue. He pulls off, sticking his tongue out and letting spit drip onto the head of Chan’s cock, before using his hand to smooth it down the shaft, causing Chan’s hips to jump.

‘Lube?’ Jisung asks.

Chan gives him a questioning look.

‘To make it smoother,’ Jisung says, pleading with Chan with his eyes.

Chan reaches into the nightstand, fumbling for the strawberry-scented lube he always uses with Miyeon. He hands the half empty bottle to Jisung.

‘C-condom,’ Jisung says nervously.

Chan knows there is no point in using a condom if he’s not going to put it inside. But this time, he doesn’t argue, letting the facade drop briefly; instead, he reaches back into the nightstand and grabs one, handing it to Jisung.

Jisung rolls the condom on quickly, and then grabs the lube and squirts it directly out of the bottle onto Chan’s cock - the cool temperature of the gel makes his hips kick again. He spreads it all over Chan, idly playing with his balls with the other hand as he coats his shaft in the slippery pink gel, rolling his hand over Chan’s cockhead when he gets to the top.

Jisung moves back, pulling off his own trousers and underwear, revealing his flushed-pink cock and slender golden-coloured legs. ‘Just wanna feel you… just a little. Hyung.’

‘Jisung,’ Chan says warningly, but Jisung pays him no mind, shifting until he’s sitting directly over Chan’s cock. He plays with it again, pulling at it and then pushing so it’s pressed against the underside of his ass. Chan throws his head back… he’s so close to Jisung’s hole. ‘Ah, fuck.’

‘So big, hyung,’ Jisung moans out. He lets go of Chan’s cock, and then starts rocking slightly; Chan realises with a start that he’s fingering himself, and reaches up to hold onto his waist and steady him.

‘Be careful, baby.’

‘It’s okay. I stretched myself b-before I came here.’

Chan curses again, feeling a trickle of sweat run down his neck. The thought of Jisung stretching himself out in his and Soyoung’s apartment before coming here, for Chan, makes him crazy.

Jisung grabs Chan’s cock again, positioning it exactly at his hole this time. Chan digs his fingers into Jisung’s waist. ‘We can’t,’ he tells him. ‘That’s cheating, Jisung.’

Jisung really looks like he’s going to cry from frustration. ‘Please, hyung. I won’t put it in. I just want to feel it, ah, hyung.’ He presses it harder in between his cheeks, and then grinds against it. Both he and Chan moan when it catches on Jisung’s lubed rim, so close to going in.

Chan is barely holding himself back from thrusting up hard and finally taking Jisung. He’s never wanted to fuck someone so bad. ‘Jisung,’ he gasps out, and Jisung stills on top of his cock, breathing hard.

‘Yeah, hyung?’

‘If I just put the tip in… it’s not cheating, right?’

Jisung squeezes his soft thighs together, gasping. ‘Yes, hyung, it’s not cheating, please… just the tip, please. Please, Chan.’

Chan pulls apart Jisung’s ass cheeks with one hand and uses the other to _finally_ push into Jisung’s hole, past the outer ring of muscle until his cockhead pops in, sheathed in Jisung’s burning heat. Jisung cries out Chan’s name.

For a moment they pause, Jisung hovering half-on Chan’s cock, staring at Chan with tears welling up in his eyes. Chan pulls back a little, until he’s almost pulled out completely, but then eases it back in, loving the way Jisung’s insides rub at the sensitive head of his cock. He repeats the motion several times, and Jisung starts grinding his hips as well, forcing Chan in a little further.

Chan can’t help it - Jisung feels so fucking good, he can’t help it when he presses his cock in a little further, watching the way more and more of it disappears into Jisung.

‘Fuck me,’ Jisung whines, trembling where he’s holding himself up above Chan. ‘Hyung…’

‘You want me to fuck you?’ Chan asks. He gives an aborted, hard thrust upwards, to tease Jisung, who cries out. ‘Properly?’

‘Yes,’ Jisung whispers, bracing his hands on Chan’s chest, face flushed. ‘Yes, yes, fuck me, fuck me, please.’

‘Okay, okay, baby, shh.’

True to his word, Chan finally, finally fully thrusts into Jisung, burying himself as deep as he can. It’s so fucking good, he could cry, and tears really _do_ spill over onto Jisung’s cheeks. His hands scrabble everywhere over Chan’s skin, nails scratching welts into his skin as he grinds his hips in a circle deep inside.

‘So good!’ Jisung tries to follow Chan’s rhythm, swiveling his hips where he’s seated on Chan’s thighs.

‘So good,’ Chan echoes, voice tight and breathless. ‘Baby, Jisung, you feel so fucking good.’ He speeds up his rhythm now, pulling out farther, thrusting in and out and fucking Jisung, just as he said himself, properly. He fucks him hard and deep enough to massage his prostate on every stroke.

‘A-am I better than her?’ Jisung demands, reaching down to his own cock, where a steady stream of precome is beading at the tip and rolling down the shaft.

‘So much better, baby,’ Chan says immediately, thrusting harder. ‘You’re so _tight_. So perfect.’

‘Hyung…’

Chan feels himself getting close already, and his own flash of possessiveness burns in his chest. ‘Who can fuck you like this, Jisungie?’

Jisung tosses his head to the side, still trying his best to shift his hips along with Chan. ‘Y-you. Only you, hyung.’

‘Only me?’

‘Yes, yes, hyung… Chan hyung.’

Chan’s abdomen clenches and his balls draw up tight; he comes with Jisung’s name on his lips, burying himself in Jisung up to the hilt, his cock pulsing out several waves of come deep inside the condom. Jisung clenches down on him, grinding on his cock and gasping as he feels it throb inside him, rubbing his own cockhead until he is also coming, spraying all over Chan’s chest.

He flops down into his own mess, and Chan wraps his arms around him, holding him close.

Later, when they’re cleaned up and changed and Jisung is comfortably wrapped up in Chan’s too-big clothes and lying on his chest, Chan thinks he’s going to have to buy Miyeon a hundred flower bouquets to make up for this.

But, as he smooths a lock of blonde hair out of Jisung’s contented sleeping face, he figures he’ll worry about that tomorrow.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Jisung**  
 _hyung!_ 😘  
 _Soyoung is sleeping at her friends house tonight_  
 **19:43**

**Chan**   
_omw_   
**19:45**

**Author's Note:**

> and in an alternate universe Miyeon and Soyoung get together and cheat on Chan and Jisung lmao


End file.
